The proliferation of biometric devices is causing concerns about privacy and potential misuse of biometric signatures. Once a person has given up their raw biometric signature, they have lost control of it and cannot prevent it from being used for tasks other than the intended purpose. This concern can impede the public adoption of biometric security devices. Existing solutions typically look at encryption of biometric signatures in ways that support matching but that allow the user to revoke or control how the biometric signatures are used. Most of these systems require a user password, a shared secret such as a private key, or a trusted secure database. These systems also require some level of trust that the verification system will use their biometric templates only for the intended purpose. There is therefore still a need for a biometric template and identification process that cannot be misused.